markiplierfandomcom-20200223-history
Markiplier/Trivia
Life *His mother is a nurse. This has been noted by Mark after his usual outbursts of "Shut up, Nurse!". Ao Oni|Part 1| HIDE AND CRY AND DIE *He is of half-German (father), half-Korean (mother) descent. *He worked as a bartender sometime during his life. * Mark mentioned in Part 26 of his Dead Space 2 ''playthrough that he was a boy-scout "for, like, one day" in 4th grade. *Mark revealed his middle name during a past livestream. *Mark's mother had always confused him with his brother, calling his brother 'Mark' and calling him 'Thomas'. *In high school, his nickname became Markle Sparkles, after an event in which someone threw glitter in his hair (which grew to be much longer at the time). STARGATE|Trouble In Terrorist Town #4 *As mentioned in the Farewell Charity Live stream, the first time Mark visited Korea was when he was 4-5 years old. He revisited on two other occasions, when he was 9 and then 16. The first time he visited, he remembered fields and crops; on subsequent visits, he remembered a more urban setting. *Mark is known to harbor a love for Cheez-It snacks. ** As a way of censoring himself, Mark often substitutes "Jesus" with "Cheez-Its" in his Let's Plays. **The offical Cheez-It page on Facebook uploaded a photo of Mark with a box of Cheez-It on his head. Mark had acknowledged his being named as "the face of Cheez-It" as an important feat. * During his July Charity Live stream, Mark revealed that he had been diagnosed with ADD (attention deficit disorder). ** His condition has been hinted at several times in the past, albeit subtly. * Mark bears limited knowledge of Spanish/Portuguese, but can hardly translate it. * In "Top 10 Things Markiplier Does When Not Making Let's Plays", number two suggests that Mark enjoys the comedian Brian Regan. * In a collab video with the game grumps (Super Mario World but titled, "Brutal Mario World"), Mark stated that he took four years of Spanish in highschool and French in College. Unfortunately it did not turn out well because he lost interest. Personality * Markiplier has hinted at being a Whovian (''Doctor Who fanatic). ** This was proven true during his Let's Play of Neverending Nightmares, where he would be seen drinking out of a TARDIS (Time and Relative Dimensions in Space) mug. He also mentions it during some of his other walkthroughs. *He has mentioned that he is very afraid of mannequins (automatonophobia) - this is often demonstrated in many of his horror playthroughs. **He also stated that he is afraid of dolls, noting their similarities to mannequins. Mad Father|Part 1| THE MADNESS BEGINS ** Following his playthrough of Alien: Isolation, he may also express hate and fear towards androids, as they appear and behave somewhat similarly to animated mannequins. ** Mark has noted that he also suffers from trypophobia (a fear of irregular patterns of holes). * In Mark's MAN TIME!! video, one part shows him smoking a cigar, drawing questions from fans - he confirmed on the video that the cigar was not legitimate. ** During the 12 Hour Charity Stream for Child's Play in late-2012, he confirmed that he does not smoke, but admitted to trying it on one occasion. * Mark has a habit of saying "But either way..." in most of his videos, even if it's not applicable in the context of his sentences. ** He also has a habit of saying "Well, alright then" when something confuses him while playing in-game. * Throughout many of his playthroughs of space-horror games (e.g. Alien: Isolation), Mark expresses an extreme love for astronomy, made evident by his sudden outbursts ("SPAAAACCCEEEE!!") and extended knowledge. ** It is currently unknown whether or not this quote is attributed to a knowledge of the famous "Space core" from the portal series. * Mark notes that he is a huge fan of the improvisational comedy show Whose Line Is It Anyway?. On several occasions (e.g. Drunk Minecraft), he is seen and heard making references to the show, often joined by Bob and Wade. Channel *Markiplier uploaded his first video on his first channel in April 4th, 2012 at 10:36 P.M. *On October 30th 2013, he earned 1,000,000 subscribers, accomplishing a goal he set for March of the following year. Since then, the rate in which he was gaining new subscribers had dramatically increased. * Mark originally started on YouTube with the intention of becoming a sketch comedian, before deciding to take on the role of a Let's Player. ** It has been demonstrated that Mark has become more and more involved in different live action sketch comedies throughout the course of his YouTube career. Gaming *Mark had experienced extreme difficulty in finishing the indie horror game Vanish due to suffering from extreme stress and fear. **On July 7, 2014 (5 days after the official release of the game's Release Candidate, and nearly a full year (363 days) following his initial playthrough), Mark finally completed the game, a feat which reduced him to tears of joy. * Of the many rage-inducing games he has played, I Am Bread ''has affected him the most, to the point where he very nearly broke his Xbox controller. * Mark has beaten the hardest possible levels in all three ''Five Nights at Freddy's games. Other * He has acknowledged the name that his fan base has given itself (the 'Markiplites') several times, each time stating that he does not seem too fond of the name, opting instead for 'Markiplier's Heroes', as it describes his fan base in a much more positive and encouraging light. ** In a Facebook post in mid-2014, however, it may seem that he has come to accept 'Markiplites' as an official name for his fan base, referring to them as the "Markiplite community". ** As of his third ''Spore ''video, he has adopted the alternate name 'TickleScrote Unite'. * As demonstrated in his two bouts with pole dancing (one alone with Sienna Spalding and one with both the Game Grumps and Sienna), Mark has hyper-mobile lower legs, enabling him to rotate his feet more than 90 degrees outwards, much to the horror of everyone watching. * Mark has an account on Newgrounds, but it has been inactive for more than a year. * Mark is included as a character in one of the YouTuber DLC packs for ''SpeedRunners ''(under Team Falcon) at a price of $2.99; the money is being used for cancer charity, after the creator of the game (Alex Nichiporchik (tinyBuild)) won his own battle with cancer. * From January 5th-31st, Markiplier had lost his internet connection and instead played games in the Game Grumps' apartment while waiting for it to restart. *Markiplier's sexiness in #SEXYMARK represents his sexual behavior. **Markiplier's sexiness can be hinted (possibly) several times, including pouring waffle-thingy on his chest, and nipples, eww. *On Markiplier's Facebook Page, it was revealed that the city of London is where Markiplier is the most popular in the world. References Category:Markiplier